I thought this summer was gonna be fun
by My-My986
Summary: It's summer time and Sonic's spending it with his dad and his friend at a summerhome. There he meets his best friends sister which he didn't know about and falls for her. So when his best friend comes back what bad thing come along with it. For ALL us kids with split up parents. SonAmy gonna be rated T this time. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**-Sonic's P.O.V-**

I was in the car with my dad Jules while my mom and sibs are at Grandma's place. We were on our way to this house we're staying for the summer. Dad said he knew a friend who lived here which he hadn't seen since college. This place is pretty cool I'll admit it's got a ton of parks, barely any cars, and awesome views. I looked out the window to see this amazing looking beach once it was out of view I stuck my head back in the car. When we got to the house it didn't look that bad it wasn't too small or too big just right actually. Once everything was unpacked we decided to hit the park when we got there we sat on the nearest bench, and talked about random stuff like what mom and they were doing at Grandmas. We were laughing about if Manic ticked off Sonia again 'till Dad got smacked with a Frisbee. It was funny OK… so I burst out laughing my head off! It was THAT funny I tell ya…THAT funny. A tall slightly dark pink guy hedgehog about 33 ran up to us looking pretty sorry, but Dad was in too much pain to notice.

"Awe, man… I am SO sorry for that…heh strong arm I guess." He said retrieving the disc. After that they just stared at each other for a few minutes 'till they just seemed to remember something important.

"Jules Hedgehog…'bout time you showed your face around here." The tall pink dude said a smirk creeping on his face.

"Andy Rose…it's been to long my sneaky friend" My replied a smirk getting on his face. I hate it when that happens something bad is going to happen. They bro-hugged and looked at me _'Oh no'_

My dad pulled me closer and ruffled my quills. "Andy, this is my son Sonic. The one I told you about." Mr. Rose looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and just watched them talk about college and junk like that.

"So, what happened to 'getting happily married blessed with children' huh **_Andrew_**?" Dad said putting emphasis on 'Andrew'. Guessing Andy is just short.

"Oh, ha ha ha, very funny Jules. But watch this smarty pants...AMESTER!" Mr. Rose half yelled. Soon a mini version of Mr. Rose came running toward us. It skidded to a halt almost knocking me over since we were nose-to-nose and I was leaning backwards. Once it gained composure it stood straight with a serious expression and salute. Mr. Rose ruffled its quills totally messed up and it looked like it turned black.

"Amester…what an unusual name for a young man yuh?" My dad said getting smart again.

"Well, maybe it's because I'm not a young man…maybe it's because I'm a GIRL!" Whoa wasn't expecting that. "Jules…this is my DAUGHTER Amy. Amy this is my friend Jules and his son Sonic." Mr. Rose introduced us. I waved slightly while Dad just nodded. The adults just talked and caught up while I found myself staring at Amy. She's cute I'll admit that but I blushed and turned my head as she stared back at me.

"So…uh Amy right?" She nodded.

"Uh…you wanna hang while our dads talk? Get to know each other maybe if you wanna?" She shrugged her shoulders

"Sure, why not it gives us time away from the obnoxious couple."She said looking at our dads. We laughed slightly and walked off talking about random things. We surprisingly have a lot in common, but I don't know why but I just keep staring at Amy. What is it about her that makes me just…stare? Maybe this summer won't be so bad.

**OK…so that's it for this chapter. Things will get and sadder and cuter in later chapters….well BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Amy's P.O.V- hit him in**

OK so this Sonic guy isn't that bad he's funny,pretty fast, and an all around cool dude. We were playing Wiz-bee with my Frisbee(the one I hit his dad with). I was getting tired of this and decided to turn up the heat by doing a few tricks thus making it harder for him to catch it. After awhile I eventually hit him in the head like his dad was and ended up rolling on the ground laughing.

We eventually stopped laughing to the sound of an car engine. I looked to find an all to familiar car pulling up to the park. The car I haven't seen since I was 6 years old...my mom's car. I saw a flash of blue go straight passed me and all I did was stare _Oh...no_

~Shadow's P.O.V~

I was in the car with Mom and since school's out we came to the one place I haven't been since I was 6; my old home with my dad and little twin sister in Green Hill. I carefully took my locket out; the one my sister gave me before we got separated. I never told Mom about it 'cause I just wanted it to be OUR little secret just me and my sister. I opened it up and looked at the picture to the left of me and her making silly faces and on the right it's us as each other. We might be Fraternal but we're also Identical twins as well. When we rub our quills a certain way they change color; my sister will be black and red and I'd be..._pink_. Embarrassing I know but we had fun being one another as kids and confusing our parents on who's who.

I left Mom in the car since she looked like she was looking at something to be greeted by an all to familiar blue hedgehog my best friend from home; Sonic **(AN:/ I know Tails is Sonic's best friend but not in this story and Shadow's not THAT emo OK)**

"Shadow, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to see your dad for the summer not follow me and my dad." He said with **_that_** smirk. The one that gets him into trouble so very often.

"I am, my dad lives a few blocks from here. What are **_YOU _**doing here is the real question." I said a smirk tugging on my own lips.

"I'm here with Dad visiting his old friend from college."

"What's his name?"

"Jules-"

"Not your dad. I meant his friend from college stupid"

"Andrew or Andy if ya wanna call him"

"Andrew Rose."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Your dad knows my dad."

"Whoa, well that's cool"

"No it's not now there'll be weird family issues."

"Your just mad Maria's not here."

"SHUT UP! WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS" I yelled while blushing. I heard the sound of a door close and figured Mom had gotten out of the car. She put her hand on my shoulder and started talking to Sonic. I started looking around to park to find my little sister staring at right back at me.


End file.
